


Хоть так

by Danita



Series: Merlin BBC, canon-AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Merlin BBC canon!AU, Merlin BBC season 1, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danita/pseuds/Danita
Summary: Трудно примириться с выбором любимого, когда он выбирает другую.Еще труднее – когда в ее смерти он винит тебя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Утер/Нимуэ, Артур/Мерлин подразумевается.  
> тамлайн 1-ый сезон, G, ангст, 111 сл.  
> грустно.

Трудно примириться с выбором любимого, когда он выбирает другую.  
Еще труднее – когда в ее смерти он винит тебя.  
И страшно понимать, что довольна расценками Древних Богов – пусть хоть так, но он не будет её. И больно видеть его сына – сына другой! – впитавшего отцовскую ненависть.<  
И обидно знать, что они в чем-то правы.  
И горько пытаться отомстить. За себя. За свою утраченную веру, надежду – за свое разбитое сердце.  
И стыдно желать каждый раз проиграть.  
А умирать вовсе не страшно: глядя как этот мальчишка готов погибнуть за его сына (и пусть не её!) она отпускает весь гнев и боль, прощает предательства прошлого.  
Пусть так.  
Хоть они будут счастливы.  
Хоть бы они были счастливы.

**Author's Note:**

> май 2010.


End file.
